The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced exponential growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs. Such scaling down has also increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs.
Multi-gate devices have been introduced in an effort to improve gate control by increasing gate-channel coupling, reduce OFF-state current, and reduce short-channel effects (SCEs). One such multi-gate device that has been introduced is the fin field-effect transistor (FinFET). The FinFET gets its name from the fin-like structure which extends from a substrate on which it is formed, and which is used to form the FET channel. FinFETs are compatible with conventional complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) processes and their three-dimensional structure allows them to be aggressively scaled while maintaining gate control and mitigating SCEs. By way of example, the FinFET fabrication process may include forming epitaxial grown source and drain features by etching and selective epitaxial growth to have strain effect. Thus formed source and drain features by the existing method may cause defect issue, such as dislocation variation, and degrade device performance. In some cases, the source/drain features are designed differently due to respective specification requirements. The existing method is not effectively to form various source and drain features with respective characteristics. Other issues may include contact resistance. Therefore, what is needed is a structure and a method making the same to address the above issues.